<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftops by LizzyTheDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624333">Rooftops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyTheDragon/pseuds/LizzyTheDragon'>LizzyTheDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, World Domination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyTheDragon/pseuds/LizzyTheDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You stand on the roof of the old house.</p><p>*******</p><p>Ego drabbles in first and second person, written stream of consciousness style. Trigger warnings in chapter notes. Please tell me if I missed any.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcohol, cold, alone with the stars</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: alcohol abuse, depressed thoughts, implied character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand on the roof of the old house, this empty mansion you once called home. The ground swims in and out of focus. You stumble on the slippery roof tiles, your head is spinning. The sent of alcohol fills your nose, but you don't care: you have had so much of it in your system for so long, it smells like nothing. Your breath comes out like smoke. The sky is clear of clouds. You take another drink from the vodka bottle in your hand. No one will find you. The roof swims under your feet. Tears crystallise in the cold you no longer feel. You stare at nothing. It's a beautiful night. There is no one left to enjoy it with. So you drink, another gulp from the bottle that is your only comfort. You are tired. A slight breeze is picking up. Dead leaves spiral in the courtyard. Your eyes begin to close. The tiles are hard on your back. The empty bottle slips from your numb hands, shattering on the ground far below. You barely hear the noise. The stars are bright. The moon has set. You fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Computers, coffee, codes and hacking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: none</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You type, as fast as you can, a race against time. It's probably only a matter of days until they find you. Memorised movement, muscle memory, you don't even have to remember what letters you're typing. Your fingers dance across the keys, choreographed coding, hacking from memory, no system stands a chance. A trojan horse firewall breaker, flawless and invisible, coded for searching relevant data to help the innocent victims. Algorithms fixed, apps debugged, everything it touches will be streamlined. Hostile takeover, silent invasion, no big changes, companies continue to collect revenue. Un-hackable, untraceable, you will be in control. You will own the internet, communications monitored but privacy improved, targeted advertising to help to fix the world. Climate change, human trafficking, drugs, loneliness, catfishing, blackmailing, racial stereotypes, terrorist organisations, slowly crumbling. All of this and maybe, just maybe, someone can invent space travel fast enough to get to Alpha Centauri.<br/>
Coffee and energy drinks coating your desk; you hurry on, still typing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jackieboy-man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bullets, blood, die and try again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: blood, injury, temporary death, violence, depression, bullets</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not today. Not again. I won't let them kill you. Not this time. I will keep trying until I find a different way to escape. A way in which you don't die. Even if it takes me a hundred tries, a hundred deaths, a hundred bullets to the heart. There must be a way. I just have to figure it out. We can do it. We can both survive. We are so close. There has to be a way. I won't let you die on me. Perhaps a different approach. Perhaps a right instead of a left. Perhaps a change in dialogue. Maybe a little thing will do it, before I go crazy. I can't give in. I can't watch you die again. To lose you over and over and over, right in front of me. It's almost too much. I try again and again and again, failing and failing and failing. We've got to get out of here. One time both of us die, slowly bleeding out. Huddled together in a growing puddle of our blood. When I open my eyes, back at the start, I cry. I don't want to do this again. I just want both of us to survive. It almost feels like too much to hope for now. Perhaps I will go insane trying. Tears fall, you are worried. Despite the danger, you stay here with me. Trying to find out what's wrong. You never remember. To you, nothing has happened. I cry and hug you wordlessly until our deaths come, mercifully painless this time. I'm drained. I spend many tries just crying, regaining my strength. Finally I am ready to give it another go. There must be a way. I just haven't found it yet. I'm reckless now. Many tries end quickly, my carelessness leading to unforeseen circumstances. At least it's something new. Speaking my mind when before, I was silent. Honest opinions, streams of consciousness. I reach out to you, learn more about you than I ever could before. I tell you my troubles, you tell me yours. You die. I die. We die together. We die apart. Quick deaths, slow deaths. They blur together, the pain it never truly gone. Phantom sensations burn all over my body. I cry for a few more tries. We run, we hide. Then something finally falls into place. It's so close, I know we can do it. almost there, hope returns. Just a few more tries to work out the rough patches. Then finally, finally we escape alive. It's surreal, so much has happened in so little time. Tears are streaming on our faces, but it is from relief. Finally we can both go home. Finally we can leave this nightmare, alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Y/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotions, thoughts, endless void of glass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: sickness, depressed thoughts, imprisonment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jealousy. Burning, angry jealousy. Of what, you do not know. All you know is the churning of your stomach, emotion so strong you want to throw up. You open your eyes for a moment. All you see is darkness, but that doesn't bother you. You feel sick. Curling back in on yourself, you try to stop the feeling. Time passes. Exhaustion. Cold, dead exhaustion. After an eternity, or maybe only a moment, the pain becomes less. It doesn't leave, simply fade to a more tolerable level. You tentatively stretch your limbs. Curiosity. Faint, naive curiosity. Looking about, you notice that the darkness is not so absolute as you had first assumed. A square of grey, almost black but not, exists to you right. You try to reach out, but your hand meets an invisible wall. Frustration. Sharp, brittle frustration. The sick feeling smothers any other thoughts beneath it. New emotions mesh together, coiling into despair. You cry for an eternity, or maybe only a moment. Tears disappear into darkness. Creeping, hopeless Despair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>